I Just Wanna Sleep
by Kuminosuki
Summary: Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kepada 'teman' seapartemennya. 'Dia' sangat berisik, menurut Jaejoong. Suka jalan-jalan saat tengah malam, mandi di tengah malam hingga menindih tubuh Jaejoong jika pemuda cantik itu tidak mau bangun pagi. Fanfic abal-abal milik Author. YunJae, YooSuMin.
1. Chapter 1

**I Just Wanna Sleep**

**By Kuminosuki**

**Supranatural**

**No Plagiat**

**Ide boleh pasaran, tapi cerita ini Ultimate milik Author**

* * *

Welcome Readers,

Please read in peace.

* * *

**Kamar 3057, 23:08**

.

Jaejoong kembali menghela nafasnya. Terdengar begitu lirih namun terselip rasa kesal. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut lelah yang teramat sangat. Sungguh, Jaejoong ingin sekali memejamkan matanya, dia sudah terlalu lelah bahkan untuk mengganti posisi berbaringnya sekalipun.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Jaejoong mengeryit lagi. Sudah kesekian kalinya dia mendengar suara langkah kaki itu. Awalnya Jaejoong merasa itu hanya salah dengar karena dia terlalu lelah bekerja, sehingga fantasy-fantasy aneh mulai bermunculan di pikirannya, tapi semakin lama, Jaejoong sadar, bahwa ada sosok lain yang tinggal di apartemen ini selain dirinya.

Tap

Tap

Krieeet

Jaejoong sedikit bergidik, pintu kamarnya tengah terbuka saat ini. Jaejoong sedikit merapatkan selimutnya hingga dagu. Matanya tetap terbuka walau dia lelah. Jaejoong tidak takut, dia sama sekali tidak takut. Apalagi sosok itu sama sekali tidak tampak membahayakan baginya, walau terkadang cukup mengganggu karena sosok itu sering berjalan-jalan di apartamennya.

Dari balik gelap bayang-bayang kamarnya, Jaejoong bisa melihat sosok itu tengah berdiri di samping sofa, tak jauh dari pembaringannya. Sosok itu tinggi dan tegap, Jaejoong yakin sosok itu adalah laki-laki. Sosok itu hanya diam, Jaejoong tidak dapat melihatnya secara jelas karena gelap. Jaejoong terus menatap sosok yang tak pernah memindah posisinya itu.

Jaejoong menguap lebar. Matanya berair. Rasa kantuk pun datang, membuatnya tidak dapat terjaga lebih lama lagi. Jaejoong tersenyum. Memang ini yang dia inginkan, Jaejoong begitu lelah, dia membutuhkan tidurnya.

Perlahan Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, tepat saat sosok itu berjalan mendekat padanya.

.

.

Tit Tit Tit Tit Tit Tit

"Engh~" Jaejoong menggeliat pelan di dalam selimutnya. Tangan kanannya terulur, meraba-raba meja nakas yang berada tepat di samping kiri tempat tidurnya, hendak mematikan jam weker yang mengusik tidur cantiknya. Setelah mematikan benda berisik itu, Jaejoong masih belum beranjak dari tidurnya, bahkan matanya saja belum terbuka.

Seharusnya Jaejoong sudah bersiap-siap sekarang, karena adik sepupunya yang baru saja menamatkan sekolahnya di Amerika akan segera datang, dan Jaejoong bertugas untuk menjemputnya di bandara.

Sreet

Selimut tebal yang menyelimuti tubuh Jaejoong tersingkap, seperti ada seseorang yang menariknya. Mata Jaejoong yang sebelumnya terpejam, perlahan-lahan terbuka. Jaejoong menatap bingung pada selimutnya yang sudah tersingkap hingga pinggulnya.

"Ck!" Jaejoong bedecak sebal. Dia masih ngantuk. Dengan kesal di tariknya kembali selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda.

Namun, baru saja Jaejoong hendak memejamkan matanya kembali, tiba-tiba dia merasakan beban berat yang menindih tubuhnya.

"Ah... aduh~" Jaejoong meringis pelan dari balik selimut. Jaejoong tidak tahu 'apa' yang tengah berada di atas tubuhnya sekarang, tapi ini sungguh mengganggu dan.. berat.

Jaejoong mencoba berontak. Kejadian seperti ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya, setidaknya selama tiga bulan dia tinggal di apartemen ini.

"Ah! Siapa pun dirimu, tolong menyingkir! Ini berat tahu!" teriak Jaejoong.

Setelah itu, beban berat itu pun langsung menghilang. Jaejoong menyingkap selimutnya dan duduk di atas ranjang. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari, matanya menatap tajam pada setiap sudut, tapi sosok yang di carinya tidak terlihat. Jaejoong hanya sendiri di kamar itu.

"Huh!" Jaejoong mendengus kesal, dengan malas Jaejoong mulai beranjak dari pembaringannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

"Jaejoong Hyuuung!"

"Su-ie!"

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, tangannya melambai-lambai menyambut pemuda berpipi chabi yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang kedatangan. Tubuh mereka berdua yang memiliki tinggi yang sama saling menempel, berpelukan dan membagi rindu.

"Hyungie, aku benar-benar merindukan mu!" ucap Junsu setelah melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Aku juga Su-ie. Aigoo, kau tambah manis Su!"

"Yak! Aku tampan Hyung. Yang ada malah kau yang tambah cantik. Ah, coba lihat. Apa-apaan anting perak itu?"

"Aish! Ini fashion Su. Sudahlah, kau pasti lelah, ayo kita pulang."

"Okeee... aku akan banyak merepotkan mu Hyuung, hehehe..."

Jaejoong tertawa. Setelah mereka sampai di dalam mobil, Jaejoong baru teringat seseuatu. Hal penting yang harus di katakannya pada Junsu.

"Su-ie, mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersama ku di apartemen, kan?" tanya Jaejoong, memulai topiknya.

Junsu menatap bingung pada Jaejoong, "Hum.. iya Hyung. Tapi jika Hyung keberatan aku..."

"Aniya, aniya!" seru Jaejoong. Junsu mengeryit bingung.

"Kau tahu , Su. Apartemen ku itu sungguh nyaman." mulai Jaejoong dan mendapat anggukan pelan dari Junsu. "Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi... aku tidak tinggal sendiri disana."

"Kau tinggal bersama kekasih mu?!" Junsu menatap tidak percaya pada Jaejoong.

"Ck! Yak! Bukan... bukan itu!" Jaejoong membantah. 'Mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan hantu!' batin Jaejoong.

"Terus apa Hyuung?"

"Begini, apartemen ku itu sungguh nyaman. Pemandangan yang terlihat dari sana pun sungguh indah. Hanya saja, aku tidak sendirian disana. Aku... aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi ada sosok lain yang juga tinggal di apartemen ku. Mungkin dia sudah tinggal lama disana sebelum aku."

"Hah?" Junsu semakin bingung. Tunggu... sosok lain?

"Bukan manusia?" tanya Junsu. "Hantu?!" jeritnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis saat melihat reaksi Junsu yang menurutnya lucu.

"Yah... tapi dia sepertinya tidak berbahaya, hanya sedikit.. yah, kau tahu... berisik." ucap Jaejoong sambil terkekeh kecil.

Jaejoong menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dan mengendarainya pulang ke apartemen.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Haloo Readers.

Vian posting cerita yang ke-3. Sebenarnya cerita ini hanya cerita abal-abal yang Vian punya di folder. Karena nganggur, ya Vian posting aja, buat penghibur. He he he...

Thank you so much buat para readers sekalian yang udah bersedia mampir dan membaca cerita buatan Vian. Vian minta maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan ataupun pengejaan, maklum, Vian cuma manusia yang tak luput dari salah ketik. :)

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan kawan-kawan.

.

.

Malang, Jawa Timur

Salam Hangat

Kuminosuki & Alviandra


	2. Chapter 2

**I Just Wanna Sleep**

**By Kuminosuki**

**Supranatural**

**No Plagiat**

**Ide boleh pasaran, tapi cerita ini Ultimate milik Author**

* * *

Welcome Readers,

Please read in peace.

* * *

**Kamar 3057, 10:45**

.

.

"Selamat datang di apartemen ku~" seru Jaejoong saat membuka pintu apartemennya. Di belakangnya, sang adik sepupu terlihat mengintip-ngintip sedikit lalu ikut masuk ke dalam.

Sebenarnya Junsu sedikit ngeri, ketika Jaejoong menceritakan hal apa saja yang sering terjadi di apartemennya. Dalam benaknya, ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan kepada Jaejoong. Mengapa Jaejoong terlihat betah dan biasa saja selama tinggal di apartemen yang baru dia tinggali tiga bulan ini? Padahal Jaejoong bilang, 'penghuni' lain apartemen ini sangat berisik.

"Nah! Su, kamar mu disini, dan kamar ku di sebelah mu. Aku sudah membersihkannya tadi pagi, jadi kau bisa langsung beristirahat." ucap Jaejoong sembari membuka pintu kamar yang akan di tempati Junsu.

Mata doe indah milik Jaejoong menatap bingung pada Junsu, saat dia melihat adik sepupunya itu hanya berdiri di luar kamar.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tak suka kamarnya? Ah.. kau tenang saja, nanti kau boleh merombaknya sesuka hatimu. he he..." ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan mendekati Junsu.

"Bukan begitu hyuuung~" ucap Junsu, matanya melirik kesana-kemari.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

Junsu melirik Jaejoong, "Apa hyung yakin... 'dia' tidak akan mengganggu?" bisik Junsu.

Alis Jaejoong mengerut, namun sedetik kemudian bibirnya tersenyum lebar, "Kau tenang saja, Su." Jaejoong menarik pundak Junsu agar tubuh adiknya itu mendekat padanya.

"Dia tidak akan mencelakaimu. Yah, kau hanya perlu terbiasa sedikit." ucap Jaejoong dengan percaya diri.

.

.

Junsu menghela nafas lega, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya. Seharian ini dia tidak melihat atau mendengar sesuatu yang aneh di apartemen Jaejoong. Mungkin benar, jika 'dia' tidak akan membuat onar apalagi mencelakai dirinya dan Jaejoong. Lagi pula, suasana apartemen ini tidak menyeramkan, dan Junsu cukup merasa nyaman disini, pantas saja Jaejoong betah.

Junsu melirik jam dindingnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, sudah saatnya mereka makan malam.

Junsu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, lalu berdiri dan mengambil handuk dari dalam lemari pakaiannya. Lebih baik dia menyegarkan tubuhnya dulu sebelum makan malam.

"Su?" Jaejoong memanggil Junsu saat melihat adik sepupunya itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hng? Ada apa Hyung?"

"Aku akan memesan makanan, apa ada yang kau inginkan?"

"Hyung tidak memasak?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Aku kehabisan stok bahan makanan, aku lupa membelinya dan hanya tersisa buah-buahan saja. Besok aku akan pergi ke supermarket."

Junsu mengangguk, "Baiklah. Aku ingin _Yangnyeom Tongdak,_ dan _ddukbokkie_."

"Oke, aku akan memesannya. Kau ingin mandi?"

Junsu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, segarkanlah diri mu Su, setelah itu berkumpullah denganku di ruang tv."

.

.

Jaejoong mengganti-ganti chanel tv, mencari acara yang menarik untuk di tonton. Lalu pilihannya terpaku pada berita yang tengah mengabarkan tentang kecelakaan kapal yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, tidak habis pikir dengan tindakan sang kapten kapal, bisa-bisanya dia membiarkan ratusan nyawa seperti itu.

"Hyung, aku punya ha.."

Deg

Deg

Junsu membeku di tempatnya. Matanya membelalak lebar dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Bungkusan hadiah yang di pegangnya terjatuh dan tergeletak begitu saja di dekat kakinya.

"Hem? Kau kenapa, Su?" Jaejoong bertanya dari balik sofa. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang dan mengeryit aneh melihat sepupunya itu.

Gleg

Dengan susah payah Junsu menelan ludahnya. Junsu ingin sekali berkedip, berharap apa yang dia lihat sekarang tidak benar-benar ada.

"H-hyungie~" rengek Junsu. Keringat dingin tiba-tiba keluar dari kepalanya dan tubuhnya agak gemetar karena takut.

"Apa?"

"I-itu... di-diseb..."

TING TONG

TING TONG

"Ah! Itu pasti pesanan kita!" seru Jaejoong lalu bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemen. Meninggalkan Junsu yang menatap lurus ke arah sofa.

'Itu dia! Itu dia!' batin Junsu takut.

Junsu yakin dia tidak salah lihat. Sosok transparan itu. Duduk di sofa, membelakanginya, dan tadi dia duduk persis di sebelah Jaejoong!

'Disebelah Jaejoong Hyung!' batin Junsu menangis.

Apa Jaejoong tidak menyadarinya sama sekali?!

.

.

"Kau kenapa Su? Wajah mu pucat, apa kau sakit?" tanya Jaejoong setelah menarik Junsu ke depan tv dan duduk disana.

Tangannya dengan cepat mengeluarkan tiga bungkus _ddukbokkie_ dari plastik. Namun belum sempat Junsu menjawab, bel apartemennya kembali berbunyi.

"Ah, itu pasti _Yangnyeom Tongdak-nya._" Jaejoong kembali beranjak.

Tak lama Jaejoong kembali dan langsung duduk di sebelah Junsu yang masih berwajah aneh, menurut Jaejoong.

"Hyuung~ Apa... apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" tanya Junsu pelan. Matanya bergerak tak tenang. Sosok transparan tadi memang sudah tidak ada, tapi Junsu tetap saja takut. Ini kali pertama dia melihat yang seperti itu. Asli, di depan matanya sendiri.

"Aneh kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Itu... 'dia' yang Hyung ceritakan tadi."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan 'dia'?"

"Apa Hyung tidak merasa takut sama sekali?"

Kedua alis Jaejoong terangkat tinggi, "Wae? Kenapa aku harus takut?"

"Ha? 'Dia' kan.. 'dia' kan bukan manusia." jawab Junsu lirih.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya.

"Entahlah, aku merasa tidak masalah dengannya. Lagi pula, apa bedanya dia manusia atau bukan? Toh dia punya kehidupannya sendiri."

"Su, kau tenang saja. 'Dia' bukan 'orang' jahat."

Bibir Junsu mengerucut kedepan, " 'Dia' bukan 'orang', hyung."

Jaejoong tertawa. Suara merdunya memusnahkan suasana suram yang tadi tercipta.

"Mudah sekali kau tertawa, Hyung! Aku hampir jantungan karena melihat'nya' duduk disampingmu tadi!"

"Ha ha ha.. ha? Apa? 'Dia' duduk di sampingku? Ahahaha.. mungkin 'dia' juga ingin menonton tv bersama ku."

"Ck! Kau aneh Hyung!"

Junsu sebal sendiri. Sudahlah, dari pada dia ketakutan terus, lebih baik dia makan saja. Namun matanya tiba-tiba terpaku pada tiga bungkus _ddukbokkie_ yang ada di meja.

"Loh, Hyung? Kenapa _Ddukbokkie_-nya ada tiga?" tanya Junsu heran.

Jaejoong yang sudah menghentikan tawanya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Karena aku tidak mau makananku hilang." jawabnya enteng sambil menyantap makanannya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Yosh! Ada sedikit perubahan di chapter ini. He he he...

Makin lama ceritanya makin aneh gak? Hari ini Vian agak capek soalnya. Tadi UAS, tapi capeknya bukan karena UAS yang tadi, tapi karena mikirin tugas Komputer Pembelajaran yang harus di kumpulkan minggu ini. Hauuf, Vian sama sekali gaptek sama yang begituan.

Tapi ya udah deh.

Oh, Thanks buat para Readers yang udah mau mampir dan membaca fanfic Vian yang abal-abal ini. Vian minta maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan atau pengejaan, maklum Vian hanya manusia yang tak luput dari salah ketik. Ha ha ha...

Oh iya, Vian mau bales Review dari teman-teman dulu.

**Vic89** : Sawan2...? 'krik' 'krik'... artinya apa itu? Ahaha, thanks reviewnya kawan :)

**uknowme2305** : Vian nggak tahu apakah ini termasuk horor atau nggak, he he he.. tapi thanks buat reviewnya, Vian senang jika tulisan Vian dapat menghibur orang lain :)

**rinatya12kmsyjs** : Boring kenapa? Yosh! Thanks juga kawan :)

**sirayuki gia** : Oke siip... Thanks reviewnya kawan :)

**DahsyatNyaff** : He he he.. kok tahu kalau Yunho yang jadi hantunya? :)

**Guest** : Siip... Vian lanjutin! Thanks Reviewnya kawan :)

**narayejea** : Hahaha... menurut kalian itu Yunho kah? Waduh, berarti Vian nggak pandai menyembunyikan identitasnya si abang Yun ya.. :) Thanks reviewnya kawan.

Osh! Sekian dulu balasan reviewnya...

* * *

Sekali lagi terima kasih Readers. Jangan kapok baca cerita-ceritanya Vian yak... kyakyakya...

Sampai jumpa lagi di Chap depan.

Semoga malam kalian menyenangkan.

.

.

Malang, Jawa Timur.

Salam Hangat

Kuminosuki & Alviandra


	3. Chapter 3

**I Just Wanna Sleep**

**By Kuminosuki**

**Supranatural**

**No Plagiat**

**Ide boleh pasaran, tapi cerita ini Ultimate milik Author**

* * *

Welcome Readers,

Please read in peace.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Kamar 3057, 03:10**

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

"..."

Sreet

Dak!

"..."

Tak tak

Zressss

Tap

Tap

.

Junsu mengeratkan selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya. Wajahnya sudah berkali-kali mengeluarkan berbagai ekspresi yang tidak jelas.

Tengah malam tadi, tepat jam dua belas malam, Junsu memutuskan untuk kabur dari kamarnya dan mengungsi ke kamar Jaejoong. Seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin, sungguh, ini kali pertama Junsu mengalami hal supranatural seperti ini. semua bulu kuduknya berdiri, bahkan sampai sekarang masih meremang.

Junsu mendekatkan dirinya lebih dekat kepada Jaejoong yang entah mengapa tidur dengan sangat pulas. Junsu merengut di dalam selimut, kepalanya menempel di lengan kiri Jaejoong.

Junsu bingung, bagaimana bisa Jaejoong tahan dengan semua ini. Dan bagaimana bisa pemuda cantik itu tidur begitu pulas tanpa terusik sekalipun dengan suara-suara berisik di luar kamar sana.

Sebenarnya 'dia' itu sedang apa sih?

Junsu ingin sekali menangis dan membangunkan Jaejoong, tapi dia merasa sungkan. Mungkin benar apa yang di katakan Jaejoong, dia hanya perlu terbiasa sedikit, buktinya, Jaejoong baik-baik saja tuh.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Klek!

Klek!

.

Deg

Deg

Jantung Junsu berdegup kencang, gugup dan takut saat mendengar suara pintu kamar Jaejoong. Tubuhnya gemetar kecil dengan peluh dingin yang kembali membasahi tubuhnya.

Krieet

Ah!

"Hiks.. Hyungie~" pertahanan Junsu musnah sudah.

Air matanya mengalir deras dan isak tangisnya terdengar lirih. Junsu yakin dia tidak salah dengar, pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka kan? Iya, pasti terbuka!

Tap

Tap

Junsu semakin mengeratkan tangannya untuk memeluk tangan Jaejoong. Matanya di pejamkan dengan paksa. Junsu bahkan dengan jelas dapat mendengar pompaan jantungnya dan desiran setiap aliran darah yang mengaliri tubuhnya.

Dan puncaknya saat Junsu merasakan gerakan ranjang, seperti ada yang menaikinya.

"Hiks.. Hyungie bilang 'dia' tidak akan mencelakaiku. Tidak akan mencelakaiku. Hiks..." rapal Junsu lirih seperti doa.

Hmmhh.

Mata Junsu terbelalak.

'Dia di belakang kuuuuu?!'

.

.

.

Paginya, Jaejoong terbangun dengan wajah segar, rona merah menghias kedua pipi kenyalnya, jangan lupakan cherry lips yang sedang menguap lebar itu, berbanding terbalik dengan Junsu yang semalaman tadi tidak dapat menutup matanya.

"Su-ie? Kau kenapa eoh?" Jaejoong menatap khawatir adik sepupunya itu.

Junsu menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah kacau, mata sembab, hidung merah dan wajah pucat, seperti seorang pesakitan di rumah sakit.

"Hyuuung~" serak suara Junsu membuat Jaejoong bertambah khawatir.

"Su! Apa yang terjadi?! Ceritakan padaku!" ucap Jaejoong sembari mengguncang pelan tubuh adiknya itu.

"Hyungie~" Junsu beralih untuk memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

Dengan pelan Jaejoong membalas pelukan Junsu dan mengelus rambut hitam adiknya itu.

"Waeyo, Su? Apa... kau tidak betah?"

Junsu terdiam, dia bingung mau menjawab seperti apa.

"Mollayo. Aku tidak tahu Hyung." jawab Junsu.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu kau pasti terganggu dengan 'aktifitasnya' kan?"

"Tidak apa, awalnya juga aku cukup merasa terganggu, tapi..." Jaejoong melonggarkan pelukannya agar dapat menatap wajah Junsu, "...entah mengapa aku tidak pernah mau pergi dari sini. Tempat ini sungguh nyaman. Mungkin alasan itu jugalah yang membuat 'dia' memilih tetap tinggal disini." jawab Jaejoong dengan senyuman manisnya.

Mau tak mau Junsu pun ikut tersenyum kecil, "Atau mungkin 'dia' jatuh hati padamu karena senyuman mu itu Hyung."

"Mwo!? Aish, kau ini, itu tidak lucu!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Junsu terkekeh, "Aku kan hanya menerka-nerka." ujarnya.

"Aish! Sudahlah, aku mau mandi, dan kau... jangan kembali tidur, jika kau tidak mau merasakan beban berat yang menimpa tubuhmu."

"Aigooo... arra, arra..."

.

.

.

"Hyung, jam berapa kau pulang nanti?" tanya Junsu dalam perjalanan mereka ke kampus.

"Hum, mungkin jam lima sore nanti, aku masih harus membereskan beberapa proposal."

"Ooh.. baiklah.."

"Kenapa? Apa kau mau pulang cepat?"

Junsu terlihat berpikir. Dia mau pulang, tapi... kalau sendiri...

"Mungkin kau harus mengenal 'dia' lebih dekat lagi, biar kau terbiasa." Jaejoong tertawa saat mendengar sendiri ucapannya itu.

"Mwo?! Aish! Hyungie~"

"Arra, arra... Minhaeyo."

Junsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, namun tiba-tiba dia tersentak. Ah, benar juga, ada yang ingin Junsu tanyakan.

"Hyung..." panggil Junsu, "...apa kau pernah melihat wujud'nya'?"

Alis mata Jaejoong terangkat tinggi, "Melihatnya?" tanya Jaejoong, Junsu mengangguk.

"Hum... pernah beberapa kali sih, pertama kali aku melihatnya saat aku baru saja pulang dari rumah Yoochun dan... pernah waktu itu aku melihatnya saat aku mabuk. Hng... yah, tidak terlalu jelas sih, tapi sepertinya itu memang dia walau aku tidak bisa melihat wujudnya secara utuh. Wae?"

"Kemarin, saat aku bilang jika 'dia' duduk di sampingmu, apa kau tidak melihatnya?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Sepertinya tidak. Aku juga tidak merasakan apa-apa."

"Merinding-merinding gitu nggak? Hawa dingin? Bulu kuduk berdiri?"

Jaejoong kembali menggeleng, bibirnya tersenyum, "Tidak, Su-ie. Wae? Apa kau bisa melihatnya setiap saat?"

"Eng.. tidak juga sih, Hyung."

Jaejoong tertawa, "Lalu? Apakah 'dia' tampan?"

"Mwo?!"

"Kau kan yang sudah melihatnya duduk di sampingku kemarin, jadi apa dia tampan?"

"Hyungie... aku memang melihatnya duduk di sampingmu, tapi hanya bayang-bayang, tubuhnya transparan dan aku tidak melihat wajahnya karena dia membelakangiku."

"Ck, sayang sekali. Hei, harusnya saat itu kau menanyakan namanya, jadi kita bisa semakin dekat."

"Yak! Lebih baik Hyung saja yang bertanya, siapa tahu 'dia' langsung menjawabnya."

"Ha ha ha..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Thanks buat para Readers yang udah pada mampir dan membaca fanfic abal-abal Vian ini. Ahahaha...

Hari ini doain Vian ya, semoga hari ini menjadi hari penutup perkulian untuk semster ini. Jujur, Vian udah bosen banget kuliah. Vian pengen cepat-cepat selesai.

Dan... oh iya, Vian mau menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang fanfic I Just Wanna Sleep ini. **Pertama**, Vian tidak terlalu mengerti sama hal-hal yang berbau supranatural, karena itu, Vian bikin cerita ini hanya berdasarkan imajinasi Vian aja, hehehehe... Perihal bisa tidaknya sang hantu terlihat, itu tergantung dari beberapa faktor. Misalnya faktor manusianya. Kan masing-masing manusia memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda-beda utk melihat hal-hal gaib begitu, nah, untuk Jaejoong, dia hanya bisa melihat saat dirinya sedang setengah sadar saja, namun utk hal-hal poltergeist (bener gak tuh tulisannya), semua hampir bisa merasakannya. Selain itu, tergantung dari hantunya juga, apa dia mau memunculkan dirinya atau tidak, atau apakah dia mau memperlihatkan keberadaannya atau tidak. Kedua hal itu saling berhubungan, jadi.. kadang bisa terlihat, kadang tidak. Hehehe...

**Kedua**, cerita ff Vian memang selalu pendek, jarang banget Vian bisa buat cerita yang panjangnya 3k atau seterusnya, masing-masing Chap paling bmentok biasanya 2k atau 1k. Hehehehe...

* * *

Nah, waktunya Vian buat bales review dari teman-teman :)

**rinatya12kmsyjs** : Ha ha ha, semua pada kepingin Yunho yang jadi hantunya ya? Yah... emank perannya cocok sih. Hum, karena hantu, jadi masih belum ada dialognya sampai sekarang. Vian baru punya bahan mentah sampai Chap 3 ini, Chap 4 dan seterusnya bellum ada, tapi tenang aja, Vian gak akan bingung ngebuatnya kok :). Vian juga belum bisa nentuin dimana dan kapan ada dialognya Yunho, tapi yang pasti nanti muncul ko, di tunggu ya :) Thanks reviewnya kawan.

**Neng** : He he.. Vian usahain ya.. tapi ya itu...kemampuan Vian blm memungkinkan. :)

**Yoon HyunWoon** : Yosh! Semoga chap ini tdk mengecewakan ne... :)

** .94043** : Seperti yang Vian tulis, itu tergantung dari kemampuan mereka dan apakah si hantu mau memunculkan diri atau tidak :) hehehe

**EvilFrea** : Yes, banyak yang bilang hantunya Yunho, he he he... Semoga chap kali ini memenuhi ne.. Thanks reviewnya :)

**Reanelisabeth** : Osh! Akan Vian lanjutin sampai tamat! :)

**Versya** : Iya tuh, dia terlalu santai :) ahaha

**hibiki kurenai** : Hum.. apa ya? Vian jg bingung, Vian belum nentuin apa-apa, hehehe :)

**Vic89** : Hahaha.. gak apa-apa, Vian jadi tahu bahasa daerah lain deh.. Ah, masalah itu.. mungkin saja nanti bisa :)

**MaxMin** : Tak apa kawan, dikau sdh membaca ff Vian aja, Vian sudah senang :)

**narayejea** : Wahahaha... Vian pasti juga sama, malah lebih parah kali. Hng? Nggak tahu juga, tapi setiap Jae masak, kalau tidak lebih, pasti hilang deh. Ah, adegan yg seperti ini belum ada ya? Ya udah, nanti Vian masukin di Chap depan aja ne... :)

**sirayuki gia** : Hehe mian.. Ah, itu.. Vian masih belum nentuin. Nanti Vian cari-cari info dulu ne :)

**Guest** : Omo! He he... semoga chap ini tdk membosankan ne :)

**noona** : Oke chingu, gomawo :)

**de indra** : Hem... Chap panjang itu seberapa? Sepertinya tidak sih, karena ff Vian ini masuk di cerita serial pendeknya Vian. :)

Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang udah review.

* * *

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat para readers yang udah mampir dan membaca ff Vian, jangan kapok buat baca lagi yaa :)

Dan kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun pengejaan, Vian minta maaf ya :)

Yosh! Sampai jumpa Chap depan kawan-kawan...

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan.

.

.

Malang, Jawa Timur

Salam Hangat

Kuminosuki & Alviandra


	4. Chapter 4

**I Just Wanna Sleep**

**By Kuminosuki**

**Supranatural**

**No Plagiat**

**Ide boleh pasaran, tapi cerita ini Ultimate milik Author**

* * *

Welcome Readers,

Please read in peace.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Toho University, 11:30**

.

.

Yoochun tengah asik membuka laptopnya dan melihat-lihat situs 'kesayangannya', di seberang meja, Jaejoong dan Junsu tampak asik dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing, mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan memuja dari mahasiswa lain. Apalagi kehadiran Junsu sebagai mahasiswa baru yang menambah daftar laki-laki manis di universitas mereka, menjadi penyegar di siang hari ini.

Tidak ada obrolan yang tercipta diantara mereka bertiga sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, setelah sesi perkenalan singkat anatara Yoochun dan Junsu, mereka pun beralih untuk memesan makanan, dan sembari menunggu pesanan mereka datang itulah, mereka menyibukkan diri dengan benda elektronik mereka masing-masing.

Jika Yoochun sudah dapat ditebak, 'situs' apa yang sedang dilihatnya, lalu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu? Apa mereka juga tengah 'melihat' situs yang 'menarik'?

"Ahahaha... aku akan mencobanya nanti!" seru Jaejoong, membuat dua orang lainnya menatap heran.

"Apa?" tanya Yoochun.

Junsu pun mengeryit heran, melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri membuat pemuda manis itu penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilihat oleh Hyungnya.

"Cara Jitu Berkomunikasi Dengan Makhluk Halus?" Junsu membaca judul artikel yang terpampang di layar ponsel milik Jaejoong. Wajahnya berubah horor.

"Yak! Hyung! Apa kau mau membuatku mati ketakutan eoh?! Apa yang mau kau coba?!"

Jaejoong segera menutup telinga kanannya saat Junsu berteriak tepat di sampingnya. Suara Junsu yang nyaring itu membuat telinganya 'gatal'.

"Ck! Aiish! Bisakah kau memelankan suara mu, Su?" gerutu Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau mau mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengan'nya' eoh? Kenapa?" tanya Junsu masih dengan nada tak percaya.

Jaejoong tersenyum nakal, "Aku kan penasaran, Su. Sudah tiga bulan ini aku tinggal bersama'nya', masa' tidak saling mengenal?"

"Mwo?!" raut wajah Junsu terlihat lucu saat kaget begitu. "Wae wae wae? Kenapa baru sekarang Hyung? Kenapa Hyung tidak melakukannya sebelum aku datang eoh?!"

Jaejoong tersenyum bodoh, "Kemarin-kemarin aku 'kan sedang sibuk, Su-ie. Lagipula, aku baru kepikiran sekarang, he he he..."

"Yak, Jae-ah... mengapa kau mau melakukan itu, hm?" Yoochun bertanya dengan ekspresi geli.

Jajeoong tersenyum misterius ke arah Yoochun, "Mungkin saja hantu di apartemen ku adalah hantu tampan. He he..."

"Huh? Ngaco!"

"Yak! Kalau benar bagaimana, hm? Lagipula... tidak ada salahnya berkomunikasi dengan'nya'. Ne, Junsu-ya, bagaimana? Apa kau mau ikut?"

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "No, no, no! I don't like that, Hyung!"

"Wae? Ayolaaah, kita coba berteman dengannya, ne? 'Dia' tidak akan mengancam keselamatanmu."

"Aiish! Aku tidak mau Hyung!"

"Bagaimana kalau pasang CCTV saja? Bibi ku melakukannya saat dia mendapati rumahnya sangat berantakan, mereka pikir ada perampok yang masuk, tapi ternyata, barang-barang itu berantakan dengan sendirinya. Siapa tahu 'wujudnya' terlihat walau hanya sekilas." ujar Yoochun.

"Ha? CCTV?"

"Wah! Bagus juga! Ayo Su-ie, kita pasang CCTV!"

"Hyung!"

"Baiklah! Sudah di putuskan, kita akan memasang CCTV di ruang tengah!"

Junsu mendengus kesal dan Yoochun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua makhluk manis di depannya. Aigooo...

"Oh iya! Pulang nanti aku mau mampir ke pet shop. Ada makhluk imut yang memikat hatiku!" Jaejoong tertawa senang sambil memasang earphonenya.

Junsu memutar matanya malas.

"Mengapa dia bisa sesemangat itu sih?" gumamnya.

Yoochun tertawa, "Ha ha ha.. biarkan saja. Kemarin-kemarin dia malah sudah seperti zombie. Syukur kau datang setelah semua beban tugasnya berkurang. Jika tidak, maka kau akan merasakan bagaimana tinggal bersama mayat hidup."

.

.

"Nyaaan...nyaan..."

"Jiji-ah... jangan melompat ke atas sana, ayo, sini turun, aku akan memberimu makan." Jaejoong menatap khawatir pada kucing kecil berbulu abu-abu yang baru dibelinya dari pet shop tadi.

"Hyung... dia tidak akan mati walau jatuh dari sana." Junsu berkomentar sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Apa maksudmu, Su?! Tentu dia akan terluka, Jiji kan masih terlalu kecil. Ayo, Jiji-ah, kemari."

Kucing kecil berbulu abu-abu itu terdiam. Mata besarnya menatap lekat-lekat ke arah pemilik barunya yang manis itu. Lalu makhluk kecil bernama Jiji itu mengeong kecil dan memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Jaejoong memekik senang karena pose imut peliharaannya.

Jaejoong tidak sadar saja, bahwa sebenarnya sang peliharaan, Jiji, bukan mengeong kepadanya, tapi pada sosok yang sedang berdiri di belakang pemuda manis itu.

Lalu dimana Junsu?

Ah, dia sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

.

.

"Hei... kenapa kusen pintu kamar mu seperti ini?" Yoochun yang kala itu tengah bertamu ke apartemen Jaejoong bertanya heran saat melihat garis-garis kecil yang melintang di kusen pintu kamar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang sedang bermain dengan Jiji pun menggeleng singkat.

"Molla, sudah sejak awal seperti itu."

"Hum..." Yoochun diam sambil memperhatikan garis-garis horizontal kecil yang menggores kusen pintu itu mulai dari garis paling bawah. "Jadi ingat, saat kecil dulu di rumahku yang lama, juga banyak yang seperti ini, seperti garis untuk ukuran tinggi badan."

Ah?

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, tapi... garisnya berhenti sampai sini, kira-kira 60 cm nih. Masih anak-anak."

Jaejoong mendekat, "Hum... mungkin anak dari penghuni sebelumnya." ujarnya, "Dan kau, Chunnie, mengapa kau masih bisa melihat-lihat hal sampai sedetail itu? Apa yang sedang kau cari di apartemen ku, hum?"

"Yak! Aku hanya kebetulan melihatnya!"

"YAK! JAE HYUNG! YOOCHUN HYUNG! KALIAN SEMBUNYIKAN DIMANA _TWIGIM_ KU? _GYERANPPANG_ KU JUGA TIDAK ADA!" Junsu yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya sehabis berganti pakaian, kesal bukan main saat tidak mendapatkan jajanan yang tadi dibelinya, padahal dia hanya meninggalkan tak lebih dari lima menit. Pipi chabinya tampak kemerahan karena kesal, matanya menatap tajam kepada Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang sedang berjongkok di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu Su-ie?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"Tadi aku kan menaruh makanan ku disana!" ujar Junsu sembari menunjuk meja makan. "Tapi sekarang mereka tidak ada! Apa kalian memakannya eoh? Teganya~, kalian Tega!"

Jaejoong yang telah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Junsu pun mengangguk kalem.

"Su-ie, apa kau lupa alasan mengapa aku selalu menyiapkan masakan lebih untuk kita?" Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. Pemuda manis itu berdiri di samping adik sepupu dan merangkul pundak yang hampir sama kecilnya dengan pundaknya itu, lalu menariknya untuk duduk bersama di sofa. Yoochun mengikut dari belakang.

"Itu karena 'dia' selalu mengambil jatah. Sama seperti kau sekarang, dulu aku juga sering kehilangan makanan ku. Tapi setelah aku mengerti, jika kita menyiapkan satu porsi lagi untuk'nya', maka kita tidak akan kehilangan semua makanan kita. Apa kau mengerti sekarang?"

Junsu yang tadinya kesal pada Jaejoong dan Yoochun hanya bisa membuka lebar mulutnya.

"YAK! KEMBALIKAN MAKANAN KU SETAN!" pekik Junsu begitu nyaring, hingga Jaejoong dan Yoochun harus menutup telinga mereka, bahkan Jiji saja sampai tersedak saat meminum airnya.

Aigooo...

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Ahahaha... maaf ya teman-teman. Vian motong ceritanya sampai situ.

And... Vian juga minta maaf karena lama nggak update, coz sejak seminggu yang lalu, Vian sibuk ngurusin acara seminar and KKN. Dan sialnya, teman-teman Vian malah nunjuk Vian sebagai ketua kelompok, ngerangkep jadi koordinator desa. Yaah... jadinya otak Vian rada kacau dan Vian sempat tepar karena harus bolak-balik kota-kabupaten.

* * *

Saatnya membalas review dari teman-teman di Chap 3:

**Summer Cassie** : He he he... Thanks reviewnya kawan :)

**Vic8** : Bener Tuh! Thanks reviewnya :)

**EvilFrea** : He he... makasih kawan, semoga cerita-cerita Vian dpt menghibur dirimu. :)

**Taeripark** : Thanks kawan :) Semoga chap kali ini tidak mengecewakan

**BelSwagG** : Okey... Thanks reviewnya :)

**tesia jung** : Thanks kawan :)

**rinatya12kmsyjs** : Maafin Vian karena lama updatenya ya... Vian lagi sibuk banget. Tapi Vian akan tetap ngusahain buat update, setidaknya seminggu sekali. Ne.. Yunjae moment ya? Hum... biar Vian pikirkan dulu ya, gimana adegan serunya. Atau mungkin dikau bisa memberi masukan :) he he he...

**MaxMin** : Wa ha ha ha... Sabar ne kawan.. Vian nyeritainnya pelan-pelan, harap sabar yak.. Tapi nanti pasti ada kok. :)

**zhoeuniquee** : Wahahaha... hantu bukan ya? Hum... maunya gimana? :)

**Youleebitha** : Okey! Thanks reviewnya kawan :)

**hibiki kurenai** : Yap! Bener banget! Thanks reviewnya :)

**Neng** : Vian usahain ne.. :)

**dex indra** : E... bagaimana ya? Mungkin jawabannya 'tidak', mereka baru bertemu ya di apartemen itu.

**kyu2** : Okey :)

: Thanks jg kawan :) ... serem juga klo ngerasain situasi yg sama.

**Jeong Daisuke** : Ohohoho... Baiklah... Thanks reviewnya :)

**xena hwang** : Nah! Itu dia! Vian pun nggak tahu itu hantu lagi ngapain.. :) he he

Thanks buat para reviewer yang udah bersedia memberi komen da masukan bagi Vian. Vian makasih bangeeet :)

* * *

Terima kasih bagi para Readers yang sudah bersedia melihat dan membaca fanfic abal-abal Vian ini. Jika ada kesalahan dalam pengejaan maupun penulisan kata, Vian mohon maaf, maklum, Vian kan juga manusia yang tak luput dari salah ketik, hehehe...

Yosh! Sampai jumpa Chap depan kawan-kawan...

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan! :)

.

.

Malang, Jawa Timur

Salam Hangat

Kuminosuki & Alviandra


End file.
